Forum:Awesome zoan types
s what do you guys think would be an awesome zoan type? My personal choice would be a fish zoan type :) But then you would die because fish have to live in water and since DF users can't swim, you would drown. Plus, even if you are in the air, you would still die. 16:06, July 1, 2012 (UTC) zoan type users don't need to be transformed... but nonetheless,it's an awesome zoan type :) it'll completely and utterly useless :) Fish zoan types are kind of unnecessary with the existence of Fishmen, mermaids, and actual fish. Between the three species, you pretty much get all the transformations. And that way all of them can actually swim too.[[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 17:54, July 1, 2012 (UTC) who cares? fish zoan types FTW!!!! ^I care, JSD is right, fish zoans are unnecessary when we already have Fishmen and mermaids, not to mention the fact that they ironically wouldn't be able to swim. I honestly be surprised (in a dissapointing way) if Oda were to do something like this. Moving on, I would like to see more mythical zoans. Dragon, Cyclops, Vampire, Tanuki and Harpy (assuming Monet is not a mythical zoan and that she really had her arms and legs replaced like the others at PH) would be cool. 14:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm personally hoping for Chopper to fight someone with the Reindeer fruit someday. That would be awesome and hilarious. [[User:Example|'JustSomeDude...']] 14:51, July 2, 2012 (UTC) I Could see that happening in a filler. Would be great to watch though. Besty17 17:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) That would be even more fun if it turned out to be a female opponent. Oda could have Chopper doing a Sanji parody. If she has a hot evolution, I could see Sanji confusing Chopper even more during the fight. All the while, Luffy would probably be either screaming "join my crew" or "meat" depending on his attitude at the time. chopper ate the human human fruit... i wonder what would happen if a human actually ate that fruit :/ ^Oda explained that a long time ago. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Hito_Hito_no_Mi#Strengths_and_Weaknesses 12:23, July 4, 2012 (UTC) A new zoan fruit was revealed in this week's chapter, Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl. Hmm, a DF that was "eaten" by poison gas which is "alive" as a result of another DF, lol. We have now a lizard/frog like creature made of gas, cool. What other Sara Sara no Mi fruits would you guys like to see? 13:27, July 4, 2012 (UTC) i want to see a fish zoan type... ^LOGIC?. Besty17 20:39, July 4, 2012 (UTC) FISH ZOAN TYPE!!!! ^Dream on buddy. 15:14, July 5, 2012 (UTC) >:( Oda MUST introduce a fish zoan type!!!!!(probably in a filler) Would a demon type be cool? because there's already phoenix, minotaur, giant budda, like a big as red monster with like insane strength would be pretty awesome? sure a demon type zoan could be cool,so would a fish zoan type :) Pterodactyl Zoan i think it would be cool to have a lizard or reptile one. they got claws and tails and can move fast and can climb really well, night vision? flying is just SUCH AND ADVANTAGE.. I would say some flying thing like a Pterodactyl Mythical Zoan would be cool. I understand JSD's point of: Gyiojin are pretty strong themselves, and they can swim, and mostly all of the combinations are done with them, but only for water-living animals, the rest of the animals can have a very cool Zoan waiting for them, lol! A Fish Zoan is actually a bit stupid, you can't swim!! But some strong flying one would be cool. I always liked a lot Pell's one, only if he was much stronger it would be just awesome! But you always have a better Logia.. like Smoker who can fly too.. etc that's why i want a fish zoan type... they're so ridiculously stupid it'll be funny,and the fish zoan type will give them an actual DISadvantage in a fight.... Lol it would be funny but useless. Well, maybe it's useful in a swimming pool, ha or if you want to kill ur opponent... just turn into a fish in the middle of battle which'll make them laugh,then kill them Lol or you turn into a fish and use a Splash attack just as useful as a magikarp Khaliszt (talk) 01:10, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Centipede, Bat, Mantis Shrimp 05:52, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Snail Khaliszt (talk)